Scott Valentine
| birthplace = Saratoga Springs, New York, USA | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1982–2007 | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = }} Scott Eugene Valentine (born June 3, 1958) is an American actor. Life and career Valentine was born in Saratoga Springs, New York, the son of Beverly Ann (née Hanna) and Edward Eugene Valentine.http://www.filmreference.com/film/57/Scott-Valentine.html He began to pursue acting one year into his college education, attending the American Academy of Dramatic Arts in New York. He completed their three-year program in one and a half years. Valentine had gotten as far as a screen test for the 1981 film The Lords of Discipline, when he was hit by a truck and his career was halted for three years as he recovered. He moved to Los Angeles and landed the role of Nick Moore on the TV series Family Ties. This led to a pilot episode for a spin-off titled The Art of Being Nick; the episode was aired one time. He has appeared since then as a guest actor in several hit television series such as CSI: NY, NewsRadio, and JAG, his first major motion picture, My Demon Lover and numerous made-for-TV and straight-to-video movies. He also voiced The Phantom in Phantom 2040. He portrayed Metallo in an episode of Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman TV series. Valentine married 29 September 1985 in Los Angeles, California to actress Kym Denyse (Fisher) Stephenson and they have one son Trevin John Valentine born 8 May 1986 in Los Angeles, California. Filmography *''Waitress!'' (1982) as Swingdog Dope Busboy *''Knight Rider'' as Colton (1 episode, 1985) *''The Art of Being Nick'' (1986) TV series as Nick Moore *''Deadtime Stories'' (1986) as Peter *''True Stories'' (1986) as Member of Air Band *''Matlock'' as Danny Blaster (1 episode, 1986) *''My Demon Lover'' (1987) as Kaz *''Going to the Chapel'' (1988) as Jeff *''Family Ties'' as Nick Moore (44 episodes, 1985–1989) *''Write to Kill'' (1990) as Clark Sanford *''Without Her Consent'' (1990) (TV) as Jason Barnes *''Dangerous Pursuit'' (1990) (TV) *''Midnight Caller'' as Frankie Killian (1 episode, 1990) *''After the Shock'' (1990) (TV) as Gerry Shannon *''Killer Instinct'' (1991) as Tim Casey *''The Hitchhiker'' .... Joe (1 episode, 1991) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Fatal Framing'' (1992) (TV) as Damien Blakely *''The Secret Passion of Robert Clayton'' (1992) (TV) as Robert Clayton Jr. *''Lady Boss'' (1992) (TV) as Ron *''To Sleep with a Vampire'' (1993) as Jacob *''Till the End of the Night'' (1994) as John Davenport *''Whit & Charm'' (1994) *''The Unborn II'' (1994) as John Edson *''Double Obsession'' (1994) as Steve Burke *''Batman'' as Raymond Bell /(2 episodes, 1992–1994) *''Sirens'' as Jake Bryer (1 episode, 1994) *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' as Johnny Corben /(1 episode, 1995) *''Object of Obsession'' (1995) s Blaze *''Out of Annie's Past'' (1995) (TV) as Michael Carver *''Yakuza Connection'' (1995) (TV) as Mark Rictus *''Silk Stalkings'' as Elliot Hammond (1 episode, 1995) *''Murder, She Wrote'' as Darman H. Keene /(2 episodes, 1993–1995) *''Iron Man'' as Dark Aegis (1 episode, 1995) *''Phantom 2040'' as 24th Phantom /(1 episode, 1996) *''Superman'' as Sam Coralli (1 episode, 1996) *''Renegade'' as Bruce Cassidy (1 episode, 1996) *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' as Ben Bodine (1 episode, 1996) *''Carnosaur 3: Primal Species'' (1996) as Col. Rance Higgins *''Black Scorpion II: Aftershock'' (1997) s Dick *''NewsRadio'' as Producer (1 episode, 1997) *''Mars'' (1997) as Pete the Hermit *''Promised Land'' as Coach Belmont (1 episode, 1997) *''The Waterfront'' (1998) as Vinnie Etchabara *''Paranoia'' (1998) as Warren *''Fallout'' (1998) .... Capt. George Tanner, Gateway Station Commander *''Mike Hammer, Private Eye'' as Maxwell Davidoff (1 episode, 1998) *''Martial Law'' as Brad Cavanaugh (1 episode, 1999) *''Batman Beyond'' as Coe (1 episode, 1999) *''JAG'' as Baxter Stark (1 episode, 2000) *''Black Scorpion'' as Det. Steve Rafferty (22 episodes, 2001) *''Black Scorpion Returns'' (2001) (V) as Steve Rafferty *''Sting of the Black Scorpion'' (2002) (V) as Steve Rafferty *''Black Ball'' (2003) as Kevin *''CSI: NY'' as Dr. Steven Rydell (1 episode, 2004) *''Frostbite'' (2005) (V) as Jack Schitt *''Harpies'' (2007) (TV) as Vorian References External links * Category:1958 births Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Saratoga Springs, New York fr:Scott Valentine pl:Scott Valentine